Fire on Ice
by mynameischo
Summary: [TAEKOOK / VKOOK] Kecemburuan bisa saja merusak segalanya. Namun jika dalam suatu hubungan absen dari kata cemburu, apakah hal yang seperti itu masih pantas disebut "ikatan"?/"Maka dari itu jangan berhenti mencemburuiku!"/oneshoot


Temaram lampu menghias sebuah ruangan yang telah dipesan privat. Keremangannya menambah kesan romantis bagi para penikmat. Meja kursi telah tertata rapi, _mistletoe_ yang membentuk _Chrismast_ _wreath_ menggantung cantik, tak lupa jua _tinsel_ yang melambai apik turut memperindah ruang hotel.

Pohon cemara asli menjadi daya pikat tersendiri, ditambah _poinsettia_ emas dan merah yang menempel di berbagai sisi. Dari beberapa _angel_ terlihat _bauble_ yang bersembunyi malu-malu, gemerlap _white lights_ menambah kesan istimewa pada malam bersalju.

Dinginnya udara di luar tak berhasil menggoyahkan semangat membara para pemuda. Guyonan demi guyonan mereka lempar satu sama lain, cicitan tak terima turut hadir mencibir lawan main. Ada yang terbahak puas sampai tersungkur di lantai, juga obrolan semi-serius seputar politik Korea. Pula ada yang dengan tak acuhnya menyantap segala macam hidangan di meja, membuahkan gelengan maklum kawan seperjuangannya.

Bintang di pucuk pohon Natal menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tak banyak pasang mata yang turut andil bagian. Hanya sepasang. Kemudian permata obsidian yang terbias oren remang bergulir pelan membelai setiap wajah dalam jangkauan. Berakhir terpusat pada pemuda ber- _sweater_ abu-abu yang sedang memamerkan tawa renyah, sesekali tangan pemuda itu merangkul salah seorang kawannya.

Ya, memang bukan dia yang berada dalam pelukan itu.

Hatinya seakan teriris pisau berkarat, menyiksanya hingga ajal datang merenggut. Menguliti tubuh yang sudah tak menarik lagi, mencongkel kedua matanya yang kian memanas. Ia mengerjapkan mata susah payah, dilemparnya pandangan pada gemerlap cahaya Tokyo dari balik jendela. Kacanya berembun, salju putih menumpuk pada bingkai. Namun hal itu tak lekas memperburuk pemandangan.

Hanya suasana hatinya saja yang memancarkan kilatan petir dan raungan badai. Lantas ia berencana untuk meredam panas di dada dengan menyapa angin malam.

Hangatnya sofa memberi tanda bahwa baru saja ada pantat yang sempat singgah. Jaket kulit yang semula tersampir di kursi sudah hilang entah kemana. Kenop pintu berbahan dasar besi meninggalkan bunyi klik tatkala ditarik membuka.

Sepasang mata kini mulai terfokus mengikuti pintu yang sudah ditarik tertutup. Sekilas busana hitam menyapa manik _hazel_ sebelum terpisah oleh pintu kayu. Tatapannya mendadak dingin, berusaha membolongi pintu di hadapan. Pendar sorotnya kini menyapu seluruh ruangan.

Pemuda yang dicarinya lenyap menyisakan hati yang bertanya-tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRE ON ICE**

 **.**

 **Taehyung/Jungkook**

 **Rated T**

 **Main genres: hurt/comfort; romance**

 **Warning/contains: OOC [hardly tried to not, tho]. Typos [maybe]. Slash/yaoi/homo. Oneshoot**

 **Each character in this story are not mine. They belong to God and thank to BigHit management who had introduced Bangtan Boys for us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kecemburuan bisa saja merusak segalanya. Namun jika dalam suatu hubungan absen dari kata cemburu, apakah hal yang seperti itu masih pantas disebut "ikatan"?/"Maka dari itu jangan berhenti mencemburuiku!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presented by** **CHO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja berubah gulita, cahaya lampu menjadi penggantinya. Ayam sudah berhenti berkokok, matanya terpejam mananti datangnya sang surya.

Jangkrik mungil kini menunjukkan kuasa, berlomba nyanyi dengan para katak dewasa. Musiknya indah didengar, liriknya bagai sebuah cerita yang menentramkan. Namun si juri haruslah dia yang paham bahasa hewan.

Desember di negara Timur, pertanda musim telah berganti. Sekelibas angin sepoi saja sudah membuat bulu roma berdiri. Maka disarankan agar membeli jaket berbulu tebal, apabila tak ingin mati kaku di tengah jalan.

Hiruk pikuk di tengah kota jelas berbeda dengan suasana hutan, yang sepi nan menentramkan jiwa-jiwa yang sedang gelisah. Menyusuri jalanan yang penuh lalu lalang orang, memang bukan hal yang tepat untuk menekan resah. Setidaknya hal itulah yang baru saja melintas di kepala Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda berbalut kaos oblong putih berlapis jaket kulit menghela napas, ia tak habis pikir dengan rekan seperjuangannya yang selalu mengajak ke diskotik di kala stress menggaungkan peperangan.

Jeon Jungkook bukanlah Kim Taehyung yang pesonanya bak mentari, sangat hangat dan tak sesepi malam. Maka sang raja siang itu tak tahan bila jauh dari kerumunan. Walau stress menghantam, keramaianlah yang akan menentramkan.

Jelas sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Si _Maknae_ bukanlah tipikal _social_ _butterfly_ , sejatinya ia lebih menyukai kesunyian. Oleh karena itu Jungkook harus pergi dari sini. Perasaannya juga sudah mulai tak enak, karena ia sadar banyak pasang mata yang jua mulai mengincim—seperti saat ia membuka matanya kembali, satu lensa sudah berani menyembulkan batang hidung. Dihadapannya.

 _ **CKREK**_

Kilatan cahaya putih memburamkan mata. Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali sebelum fokusnya jatuh pada suatu benda. Ternyata bukan hanya mata-mata hidup yang mengusik, Jungkook lupa jika pada era ini, mereka pun telah berevolusi menjadi sebuah benda rawan skandal. Kamera digital.

 _Beanie_ _hat_ berbahan wol membalut kepala, masker hitam menutup sebagian wajah si pemburu. _Soflens_ berwarna _hazel_ menyembunyikan warna natural. Namun jangan salah, walau hanya seujung kuku berperan sebagai _clue_ , Jungkook akan tetap bisa menebak siapa dalang di balik semua itu.

"Taehyung-hyung!"

Lengkungan tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda berbalut jaket berbulu tebal, berkalung syal merah yang menututupi leher jenjang. Manik obsidian mengintip sedikit dari celah. Posturnya masih sangat sok misterius, bak artis yang menyamar di tengah kerumunan.

"Memang benar."

" _Huh_?"

"Dasar bocah pemalu yang tak tau malu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook mengerjap bingung.

Helaan napas terjadi sepihak. Tak ada tanda-tanda balasan sepersekian detik sampai kalimat itu Taehyung lontarkan.

"Kau pergi bergitu saja sebelum acara selesai. Apakah itu sopan? Dimana urat malumu? Dasar! Ternyata kau malah asyik jalan-jalan sendiri!" Sekali lagi Taehyung menghela napas dan memutar bola mata. "Aku lelah mencarimu, tahu!"

Senyum tipis terpaksa menyembul, antara malu dan terpaksa—manakah yang ingin Jungkook pamerkan?

"Jangan terpaksa! Kalau kau tak mau senyum, jangan dipaksakan!" sahut yang lebih tua sedikit nyolot. "Aku sebal melihat mimik itu darimu!"

Jungkook tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Mungkin setelah ini pun ia akan membuang jauh kamus sanggahan dari dalam otaknya. Wajahnya kembali datar, lengkungan di bibir sedikit menurun, meninggalkan sejuta tanya untuk lawan bicara di hadapan.

"Ikut aku."

Sarung tangan menjadi penghalang bertemunya dua kulit. Taehyung menarik pergelangan si _Maknae_ tanpa pikir panjang. Bagai satuan berat kilogram yang bertumpuk menjadi ton, tubuh itu tetap diam tanpa menuruti si penarik. Pemuda bertopi lantas berbalik, tatapannya tajam menusuk permata obsidian di depan.

"Mau kemana?"

Entah sudah keseberapakalinya napas itu dihembuskan kesal, yang jelas Taehyung tak kehabisan akal untuk membawa Jungkook cabut dari sini segera.

"Kutanya. Apa kau peka?"

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Ya?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata bosan kemudian melanjutkan, "jika benar begitu, seharusnya kau paham atmosfer macam apa di sekitar sini."

Dengan masih mengeratkan cengkraman, Taehyung mengerling ke kanan dan ke kiri—memberi isyarat kepada Jungkook agar ia melakukan hal serupa. Di detik berikutnya, Jungkook menelan ludah tertahan, entah kemana hilangnya insting kabur sesaat lalu dalam sekejap. Kini sudah banyak sekali pasang mata yang memburu di hadapan.

" _KYAAAA_!" (1)

" _OPPA_!" (2)

"TAETAE! KOOKIEE!" (3)

" _ALL HAIL_ TAEKOOK _KYAAHHH_ KALIAN SANGAT MESRA!" (4)

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Sudah dipastikan dalam hitungan detik, gadis-gadis itu tak lagi mengampuni jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat kamera menangkapnya. Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu tatkala salah seorang fans mengajaknya selfie. Kembali Taehyung mengagguk saat dimintai tanda tangan. Pula Jungkook tersenyum simpul saat diberikan hadiah.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Masih saja kedua sejoli tak bisa berlalu. Tapi mari layangkan ucapan terima kasih untuk bakat spontanitas member terberisik di BTS, pada akhirnya Taehyung mempunyai alasan untuk pergi.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian semua malam ini. Sangat, sangat senang! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Maafkan, tapi kami harus pergi sekarang. _Daaahhhh_ ~"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook sembari menjauh, tangan satunya melambai kepada _fans_ yang melayangkan mimik kecewa. Beberapa yang fanatik sampai ikut mengejar, tak kuat hati akikah membiarkan akang pergi begitu saja. Kesempatan bertemu idola di depan mata itu sangat langka, terlebih jika _husbando_ halu beda negara—pikir mereka.

 **.**

 _ **Taekook – Fire on Ice**_

 **.**

Hembusan napas terengah menghambur ke udara. Walau musim telah berganti dingin, namun pembakaran kalori tetap saja meninggalkan panas di tubuh. Keduanya lantas memutuskan duduk di bangku saat dipastikan tak ada lagi _fans_ beringas yang memburu.

" _Haah_ ~ gila banget! Aku tak menyangka akan jadi gula untuk para semut di sini! Mereka sangat antusias sekali, sampai aku tak berhenti tersenyum melihatnya. _Hm_ , _well_ , ya walau sebenarnya enak dikerumuni gadis-gadis cantik _sih_ , tapi—"

Mulut berisiknya sontak tertutup rapat tatkala lamat-lamat melirik Jungkook. Taehyung menelan ludah susah payah. Netranya menusuk apapun itu di hadapan. Atmosfer kali ini ternyata lebih _horror_ dari penjilmaannya sebagai gula. _Oh my_ , lagi-lagi ia harus merangkai kata agar suasana mencekam ini segera berlalu.

" _H-hei_ , kau tau ini bulan apa?"

Dan apakah kau tahu, gelengan kepala masih sangat mending daripada tak direspon sama sekali. Melirik sepintas, Jungkook duduk dengan bertumpu lutut, kedua telapak tangan saling terpaut, manik obsidiannya terpatri ke depan. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, seakan tak mengizinkan sebaris kata saja lolos dari sana. Posenya itu bak sekaku mayat.

Taehyung mengambil napas dalam, lalu keluarkan. Siapa bilang dirinya menyerah semudah itu? Ini bukan hal sulit, ia yakin pula bahwa sudah menjadi seorang _pro_ saat ini.

"Ini kali pertama kita pergi ke Jepang bersama— _well_ , maksudku bersama semua _member_ BTS. Kita sudah banyak mengunjungi banyak negara. Jika mengingat suka duka saat debut dulu, aku jadi ingin tertawa," Taehyung tertawa hambar, semakin hambar karena masih tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara.

Ia melanjutkan, "kau tahu, rasanya aku sangat bersyukur menjadi salah satu dari kalian. Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain perjumpaanku dengan Bangtan Seonyodan, dan ..." jeda,

"... denganmu."

Reaksi kecil menyetrum mata personil yang akrab disebut V, saat jemari si _Maknae_ saling taut bergerak. Gusar? _Akward_? Taehyung mengulum segaris senyum tipis akan rencananya yang mendekati sukses. Lantas ia menggeser duduknya mendekat.

"Apa kau tak merasakannya, Jungkookie?"

Dentuman demi dentuman menghujam dada, getarannya bagai laksana bom penghancur tulang rusuk saat dipanggil namanya. Jungkook sempat memohon, hentikan saja laju bom waktu yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Jika benar para gegana tak bisa diandalkan, maka ia pasti akan mati terkapar dengan lobang di dada.

 _Ah_ , menyebalkan.

Rasanya ingin lari, menjauh dari tempat itu. Kemanapun, asalkan tak berjumpa dengan _alien_ satu ini. Ya, memang cemen. Baru begini saja sudah mati kutu, belum juga diapa-apakan. Jungkook menghela napas pelan, kelopak matanya juga turut menutup. Ia sedang menyiapkan mental agar bisa menjadi gegana handal.

" _Hyung_ — _AH_!"

Jeritan terpaksa lolos, tatkala Jungkook sadar kedua wajah itu hanya berjarak tak kurang dari sekepal. Ia mencoba mundur, memalingkan wajah sejauh mungkin agar tak terkena hembusan napas berbau mint. Namun sayang aksinya gagal saat dirasa tengkuknya memanas.

Tangan _Hyung_ -nya sukses mencegah dirinya berpaling. Dua pasang manik saling beradu, berusaha memikat satu sama lain, namun tak bisa dipungkiri salah satunya mendominasi. Napas si _Maknae_ tercekat. Tajamnya permata elang menusuk sampai berimbas pada jantung. Kembali sang bom mengeleminasi waktu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?"

Jungkook berucap terbata. Tangannya bergetar meremas _skinny jeans_ yang melapisi paha. Ia ingin menjerit sangat keras, namun suara itu seakan tertelan saat jemari lentik meremas tengkuk yang menghangat. Desahan kecil tak bisa di tahan, dinginnya musim tak bisa meredam api di dada.

"Kau tak merasakannya?"

" _Khh_ —a-apa?" Jungkook masih bergidik. Sungguh, ia tak nyaman dengan atmosfer seperti ini.

"Apa kau tak juga terbiasa?"

Ia menahan napas dalam-dalam, kembali mencoba menelan ludah. Napas dihembuskan, suaranya tersengal putus-putus. Tatapannya berubah sayu bak anak kecil yang meminta pertolongan.

"To-tolong ... aku butuh waktu, _Hyung_."

Cengkraman pada tengkuk sedikit mengendor, bak predator yang memberi kesempatan pada mangsanya untuk menghembuskan napas terakhir—agar si antagonis bisa menikmati tontonan ajal yang meregang nyawa. Namun percayalah, Taehyung tak sekejam yang kalian pikirkan. Otaknya hanya sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk membuat lawan mainnya paham.

Taehyung kini memalingkan mata. Mendesah berat tepat di hadapan sang _Maknae_. Lelah pada akhirnya, ia melepas cengkraman tangan pada tengkuk Jungkook. Hembusan napas lega tercium dari arah samping.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu? Lagi-lagi marah tak jelas padaku." Kini ganti Taehyung yang mengikuti _pose_ Jungkook seperti awal tadi.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi kesal," sahutnya cepat. "Sama saja. Kau membuatku kacau."

" _Huh_?"

Taehyung tak menjawab, terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya berpijak. Kepala menoleh ke arah berlawanan, seakan sembunyi dari tatapan si kelinci kecil yang bertanya-tanya, 'adakah wortel di balik safana yang luas?'

Jejari lentik sudah akan menggapai pundak loyo, namun diurungkan. Jungkook tak merasa harus memulai—mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak tau apa yang harus diutarakan. Jadi ia ikut-ikutan saja diam sampai Taehyung bosan dengan kesunyian dan terpaksa harus berteriak lantang.

" _ARRGHH_! KALAU BEGINI TERUS AKU BISA STRESS LAMA-LAMA!"

Taehyung kembali ke posisi duduk tegap. Ia menghembuskan napas dan melayangkan pandangan pada Jungkook. Yang ditatap malah mengerling sekali lagi. Taehyung yang jengkel akhirnya memaksa wajah _baby face_ itu terpaku untuk menatap.

" _H-hyung_?"

" _Yak_. Sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari pesta. Jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa teman di negeri tetangga. Muka melankolis jelek saat tertangkap kamera. Sekarang kau menolak kucium—"

" _H-Hyung_! Bicaramu terlalu keras!"

" _Sst_ , jawab. Katakan sejujurnya kenapa _mood_ -mu mendadak lebih buruk dari tinggi Jimin itu, _huh_!"

"Le-lepaskan dulu!"

"Oh—" Taehyung melepas cengkraman di pipi, berganti merangkul pundak, bermaksud agar bisa lebih dekat menggoda. "Kalau kau maunya begini, aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

"Ka-kau membuatku risih, _Hyung_!" pekik Jungkook berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar. Seingatku kita telah berjanji untuk berbagi tubu—"

" _HYUNG_!"

Wajah Jungkook kian memanas, darahnya berdesir makin deras. Genderang di dada sudah tak bisa terkontrol, sepertinya si jantung sudah mulai melakukan aksi koprol. Ketidakberdayaan si kelinci kecil menghantar seringaian jahil. _Pose_ rangkulnya mendekatkan bibir tipis ranum, dengan daun telinga yang sama-sama sudah merah membara. Kali ini Taehyung tak memainkannya dengan tangan, namun seperti biasa—saat _off screen_ , lidah itu akan menjilatkan goda.

" _Ah_ —he-hentikan, _Hyung_ " Jungkook merengek minta dilepas. Badannya kian memanas saat napas itu menghambur ke telinga. "Ma-masih ada banyak _fans_ di sekitar sini, he-hentika—nhn."

Geliat lidah nakal menyengat saraf-saraf sensitif pada cuping. Berimbas desahan lirih berhambur dengan udara. Tubuh Jungkook kini beku bak daging yang telah terkurung lama dalam _freezer_. Matanya terpejam erat, antara menikmati rangsangan dan ingin kabur sebelum insting animalistiknya terlepas liar.

"Lebih baik kau kontrol suaramu jika tak ingin ketahuan."

Selesai menggoda dengan jilatan panas, gigi Taehyung pun ikut terjun merangsang. Membuahkan erangan sensual dari empunya cuping. Seakan tak puas dengan hal itu, Taehyung kembali beraksi semakin liar. Lidah berisi tentakel-tentakel agresif meliuk cekatan, kembali menjilat, menggit, dan berakhir mengulum dengan satu kecupan basah di akhir.

Helaan napas menghembus di kuping yang baru saja ternoda, membuat tengkuk korban meremang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otaknya kala itu. Bukankah dirinya sedang dalam mood buruk, dan menginginkan _Hyung_ untuk menjauh? Yang jelas semua ini karena dirinya, satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa menjungkir balikkan perasaan rapuh itu—Kim Taehyung.

"Sudah tak marah lagi, _eh_?"

Pertanyaan itu menghambur bergitu saja memasuki lubang telinga. Satu kecupan ringan dirasa pada pucuk cuping. Rangsangannya mengirim sinyal ke otak, lalu terbawa oleh syaraf sensorik ke penjuru tubuh. Berakibat tubuh Jungkook yang menegang.

Seakan tersadar dari mimpi indah, Jungkook menelan ludah kasar. Ia tarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Matanya terpejam, berharap energi di sekitar terserap ke dalam tubuh, dan menghasilkan tempaan mental yang tak seciut tempe. Ia membuka mata bersamaan dengan perlepasan _karbon dioksida_. Sorotnya menajam, tangannya mendorong Taehyung menjauh. Benar-benar jauh sampai sudut terujung kursi.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi," nada suaranya datar dan tegas, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan keresahan pada telinga Taehyung.

" _Wow_ , _hei_. Ada apa denganmu? Baru saja kau tak melawan saat kuciumi telinga itu, sekarang kau mengatakan hal yang konyol. "Jangan sentuh aku"? Itukah yang sebenarnya kau mau? – _oi_ , Kook. Jawab. Jangan diam saja—"

"Aku sudah bilang berhenti, tapi kau masih memaksa! Siapa yang salah di sini, _hah_!?" teriak Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa bersikap dingin! Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _eh_? Jangan salahkan jika aku melakukannya!"

Jungkook membuang wajah ke samping, tak ada niat melanjutkan perdebatan anak kecil.

" _Oi_ , jawab aku, Jungkook!"

"..."

"Jungkookie!"

Masih saja nihil balasan.

Taehyung menghela napas frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya sebal. Entah cara apa yang akan ia terapkan untuk membuat kelinci kecilnya menoleh lagi. Yang jelas, kali ini Taehyung hanya mengikuti intuisi.

Sontak mata Jungkook melebar terkejut.

" _O-oi_ —kubilang menjauh, _Hyung_. A-aku sedang ingin sendiri— _HEI_!" pekik Jungkook panik tatkala _Hyung_ -nya yang menyebalkan memeluk perut itu, dengan santainya membenamkan wajah di perpotongan paha dan pinggang. Mengabaikan apapun rengekan yang keluar dari mulut si _Maknae_. Pada akhirnya Jungkook menyerah, dan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Lakukan sesukamu, aku tak peduli.

 **.**

Detik berganti menit. Satu berganti sepuluh. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sembilan lebih tigapuluh. Semilir angin musim dingin kian menyengat kulit, membuahkan gigi-gigi putih bergemeletuk menggigil. Terlebih untuk mereka yang tak mengikuti aturan berpakaian lengkap pada musim rawan hipotermia.

Sekali lagi udara dingin menggelitik tengkuk Jungkook yang terekspos, namun godaan angin tak sampai membuat seluruh badannya mati beku. Apalagi bagian sana yang jadi sasaran lancang, terasa panas dan tidak nyaman. Sampai rasanya Jungkook ingin meninju wajah Taehyung karena telah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Geliatan lemah berasal dari sosok manja yang sedang tertidur di paha. Entah benar-benar tidur, atau hanya menikmati sensasi egois semata, Taehyung masih belum bosan berada dalam posisinya selama lima menit terakhir. Pada akhirnya Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan berniat mengakhiri drama konyol ini.

" _Hyung_."

Bagaimanapun juga, ia memang tak pandai berlama-lama memendam rasa kesal pada Kim Taehyung. Pasti ada saja cara pemuda kelahiran 1995 itu untuk menaikkah _mood_ Jungkook kembali, entah dengan cara yang paling konyol sekalipun.

"Ayo pulang. Atau kau ingin jadi daging beku di sini," ucap Jungkook menggoyang pundak lawannya. Taehyung membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

Jungkook berdehem, "jadi kau tega melihatku kedinginan dengan hanya memakai kain seadanya ini, _huh_?"

Didetik itu juga Taehyung kembali menggeliat, menghantarkan sedikit ketidaknyamanan bagi Jungkook—yang tetiba merasa ingin memuntahkan ribuan kupu-kupu dari dasar perut. Terlebih saat pemuda yang lebih tua itu bangkit, kemudian menatapnya lekat. Sorotnya tajam menusuk bagai bilah pedang. Jungkook hanya bisa terpana sesaat sebelum syal merah tiba-tiba menggantung di leher.

" _H-hyung_ ..."

" _Pabo_ , dasar sembrono. Kau harus mengenakan pakaian lengkap ketika musim dingin. Bukan hanya memakai jaket kulit, kaos oblong, dan _jeans_ polosan, apalagi dibawa keluar," gerutu Taehyung kesal. "Kau pikir ini sedang manggung apa!?" lanjutnya mendengus makin sebal.

Tubuhnya kini sudah kembali merapati Jungkook, kali ini berupa pelukan manja dari samping. Wajah Taehyung sempurna tenggelam pada ceruk leher pemuda yang lagi-lagi sukses mematung bak mayat, kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Jungkook tak tahu malu. Berimbas jantung yang menghentak binal, disusul hembusan napas yang tak teratur, oleh karena disebabkan aliran darah kian menggila deras dan membakar tubuh. Sehingga musim dingin hanya bagai ungkapan semata, sejatinya kegerahanlah yang berperan sempurna.

Jungkook tak bisa berpikir logis. Seakan kenyataan telah menendangnya jauh dari permukaan, dan hanya tersisa _fantasy-fantasy_ gila yang melambung tinggi—setinggi Taehyung memerlakukannya bak seorang putri.

Membuat Jungkook makin lupa diri ketika dibubuhi ciuman yang mendarat pada ceruk leher, merambat ke tulang selangka disertai bumbu jilatan. Mengabaikan syal yang kembali amburadul ditarik paksa. Kemudian naik ke atas menyusur leher jenjang dan rahang yang keras, dan terhenti pada bibir bawah Jungkook yang memerah. Pada detik itu pula tatapan mereka bertemu, hembusannya melebur jadi satu. Bahkan angin pun tak diizinkan lewat untuk mengusik keduanya tatkala kedua bibir itu menyatu.

Kenyataan menarik Jungkook dari pusaran mimpi. Benar, apa yang dirasakannya saat ini bukanlah bagian dari ilusi. Kim Taehyung benar-benar nyata, raga kokohnya tepat tegak di hadapan. Pagutan lembut sang kekasih juga tak hanya sebatas imaji belaka. Maka Jungkook kini mulai melebur bersama kebenaran, berusaha percaya jika kenyataan itu tak selalu pahit seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Dan apapun hal yang sempat menggagu pikirannya sesaat lalu, baru itulah yang lebih tepat disetarakan dengan prasangka buruk—sebuah ilusi yang mengganggu syaraf otak untuk menghantarkan energi positif. Dalam beberapa kasus, korbannya bisa saja mengalami depresi akut jika pencerahan tak lekas bertandang.

Kecupan basah mengakhiri ciuman singkat. Benang saliva menjadi saksi bisu keintimanan kedua sejoli. Kini sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dirisaukan, karena tatapan Taehyung jelas menjawab segala jeritan hatinya yang tak berlandaskan.

Jungkook malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali ia mulai berpikiran buruk mengenai Taehyung, selalu pula berakhir seperti ini. Seakaan kekasihnya tahu segala hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Maka sebelum ia melayangkan protes, selalu Taehyung dengan sentuhan lembut membungkam segala kenegatifan dalam diri Jungkook.

Tak kuasa lagi menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk, buliran air mata kini sukses jatuh membajiri pipi. Jungkook tenggelam ke dalam pelukan sang kekasih, merasakan begitu hebatnya jantung itu berdetak—tentu saja bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya sadar, geletar yang direaksikan tubuh bukanlah suatu omong kosong, layaknya mulut yang bisa menyenandungkan kebohongan.

Karena Jungkook tahu, Taehyung tulus mencintainya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemburu."

Begitulah ungkapan penyesalan terdengar. Dengan lembut ia belai rambut sang kekasih, membawa tubuh itu semakin dalam ke dekapan—sampai tak ada satupun jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook menangis sepuasnya.

"Maaf ... maafkan aku yang selalu berprasangka buruk terhadapmu, _Hyung_ ," ucap Jungkook menyeka air mata. "Aku tahu aku egois. Aku selalu saja cemburu saat _Hyung_ dekat dengan orang lain. Selalu saja begini walau aku tahu mereka teman kita." Bola mata obsidiannya menangkap kilauan _hazel_ yang sedang mendengarkan khidmat. "A-aku—aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi-"

" _Ssst_." Telunjuk Taehyung tepat membungkam mulut itu agar tak membuka lagi. "Tapi maaf saja, aku harus menolaknya, Jungkookie," lanjutnya membuat Jungkook menengadah bingung. Dirinya hanya tersenyum tipis dan lagi-lagi mengecup singkat bibir yang terperangah di hadapan.

"Karena jika perasaan cemburu absen darimu, maka dipastikan rasa cintamu terhadapku sudah memudar. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi, Kelinci Manisku."

" _H-Hyung_ ..."

"Cemburu itu wajar, Sayang. Bahkan dibalik senyum lebarku, aku juga menyimpan kecemburuan saat kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Bahkan mungkin kadarnya lebih besar darimu," ucap Taehyung sembari membuat mimik kesal.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Tapi saat cemburu, aku akan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Saat itu juga, atau mungkin dalam bentuk tindakan konyol. _Yah_ , bagaimana setiap orang mengekspresikan rasa cemburu memang tak semua sama," jeda Taehyung sembari menciumi kelopak mata Jungkook. "Asal kau tahu, kau ini tipe yang diam-diam menyimpan dendam. Wajahmu terlihat jelas saat cemburu, tapi waktu ditanya kenapa, jawabanmu pasti selalu tak jauh dari "aku _rapopo_ ". Seperti saat ini."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Raut bahagianya telah kembali mencuat ke permukaan, setelah awan-awan mendung sempat menenggelamkan.

Ya, mungkin beberapa orang mengartikan rasa cemburu sebagai hal yang _childish_. Tak semestinya orang dewasa cemburu sampai menangis, karena itu semua sama sekali tak logis. Namun jika kau kaitkan itu dengan cinta, maka definisi cemburu tidaklah sedangkal itu. Bahkan jika dalam suatu hubungan tak ada kecemburuan yang turut hadir, maka apa kau yakin masih bisa menyebutnya sebagai sebuah "ikatan"?

Dan seperti itulah kisah cinta Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung bagaikan sesosok matahari, maka ia akan selalu menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyinari semua planet di sekitar dengan setulus hati.  
Jeon Jungkook adalah bulan, ia tak berkewajiban menyinari semua planet seperti layaknya sang mentari. Malah ia yang selalu menerima cahayanya untuk dipantulkan ke bumi saat malam tiba.

Jadi jika prosentase kecemburuan Jungkook lebih besar, itu merupakan hal yang wajar.

 **.**

 _ **Taekook – Fire on Ice**_

 **.**

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam. Waktu tak bisa berhenti, begitu pula angin musim dingin yang terus menyambar. Helain pirang melambai ringan, begitu pula mahkota hitam di samping kanan. Legam obsidian sekilas melirik wajah tampan, niat awal hanya sebentar, namun takdir malah menguncinya dengan sorot _hazel_ di hadapan.

Senyum karismatik itu tepat menghujam ulu hati. Guratan merah di pipi menandakan empunya sedang tersipu malu. Tak tahan dengan tatapan elang yang kian menajam, Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang tempat. Tangannya terasa diremas makin erat, walau malu namun naluri menyalurkan rematan balasan.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat lama kita tidak pergi kencan berdua, _ne_ , Kookie."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk. Sorotnya dilempar pada pohon _maple_ yang terselimut salju. Angin musim dingin berhembus semakin kencang, namun tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menggigil kedinginan. Jungkook tersenyum, agaknya ia telah mulai terbiasa dengan kehangatan yang Taehyung salurkan.

"Kita harus lebih sering menikmatinya setelah ini."

" _Eh_ , tapi—"

"Tentu saja saat malam, bodoh," potong Jungkook seraya menoleh ke arah Taehyung, wajahnya berseri tatkala mengamati mimik pujaan hati yang sedikit linglung. "Kita bisa menyamar."

"Oh—ehehe. Ide bagus," balas Taehyung meringis lebar.

Kehangatan merembet pada keduanya. Tak ada lagi kejaiman atau malu-malu kucing yang menjadi benteng pembatas. Senyum hangat saling terlempar, tatapan dalam semakin menarik keduanya untuk meminimalisir jarak. Hembusan napas dirasa pada kedua bibir, menyalurkan panas yang kian mengaliri tubuh. Pada detik bibir itu bertemu, otaknya bagai te- _reset_ sempurna. Hanya ada satu nama yang selalu muncul bagaikan _pop up_ permanen.

Dia.

Jeon Jungkook membalas kecupan itu. Pagutan yang lembut di awal, kemudian mengikuti ritme bertahap yang menghasilkan kecapan erotis membumbung di udara. Mulutnya terbuka, semakin lebar tatkala lidah agresif mengetuknya penuh nafsu. Erangan lembut menjadi latar suasana, rangkulan jemari lentik semakin memerdalam pertalian kedua insan. Yang mana hal itu sukses membangkitkan libido pasangan.

Kim Taehyung. Kelopaknya sedikit membuka, manik berlapis _soflens_ _hazel_ mengintip bagai predator yang telah mengunci mangsa. Wajah submisif sang kekasih membuatnya gerah. Kelopak penyembunyi obsidian tertutup rapat, rupa merah seperti dicelup ke dalam air panas, bibir bengkak bergerak liat menyambut serangan. Jika ia tak ingat tempat, dipastikan dirinya sudah mendorong dan menghimpit jatuh Jungkook ke matras. Maka Taehyung hanya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang, kakinya menggagahi makhluk cantik di hadapan.

Rengekan lirih terlepas di antara kedua bibir yang terbuka. Sambutannya berupa hisapan lama pada lidah geliat. Alih-alih sentuhan terakhir, Jungkook merasa tubuhnya di dorong paksa membentur batang pohon. Guguran salju putih sedikit menghujani, namun Taehyung memilih tak peduli.

"Ta-Tae—ah! Ja-jangan di sana!"

Jungkook megap-megap, sudah sangat mirip ikan yang dipisahkan dari habitat. Namun kasus Jungkook berbeda, kenikmatan yang begitu dirindu mematikan logika. Dirinya terbuai saat mulut penuh dosa Taehyung menghisap panjang batang leher, memberinya luka memar yang cukup dalam sebagai hadiah. Tangannya meremas pangkal rambut sang kekasih untuk menyalurkan nafsu. Satu jilatan dan kecupan dibubuhkan, sebelum lidah nakal itu beralih pada jakun dan menghisapnya pelan, membuat korbannya merintih geli dan kenikmatan.

Dikira akan berhenti, mungkin itu tak terjadi di sini. Ciuman lembut kini mengarah pada rahang tegas, kemudian mengalihkannya pada cuping yang sudah semerah tomat. Digigitnya pelan, lalu didaratkan lagi pada bibir ceri yang terasa begitu manis. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali memagut dan dibalas, maka saat itulah keduanya terlepas dengan meninggalkan suara _plop_ erotis. _Saliva_ terhubung, begitu pula sepasang manik yang mengunci intim.

" _I love you_ , Kookie. _I love you so much_!"

Ucapan itu lagi-lagi sukses menghentikan dentum jantung Jungkook. Taehyung membelai wajah kelinci yang terbakar habis. Satu kecupan menyambar kening, dua tangan memeluk tubuh di hadapan dengan erat. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menikmati sensasi keintiman di tengah dinginnya malam bulan Desember.

Dibalasnya pelukan itu sama erat. Jungkook merasa tiada momen yang lebih membahagiakan selain sedekat ini dengan Taehyung. Asalkan Taehyung berada di sisinya, rintangan apapun seakan tak ada yang membuatnya gentar. Mereka percaya, selama keduanya bersama, semua hal yang terasa mustahil akan bisa dilalui dengan selamat.

Membawa sang kekasih pada ujung dunia, lalu berteriak kencang di atas Menara Korea atau Everest _Mountain,_ bahwa mereka akan selalu memegang janji, takkan pernah berpisah, tak seorangpun yang bisa melawan—walau itu diri mereka sendiri. Maka pada saat itu juga air mata sukses meleleh. Senyum bahagia menegaskan fakta, bahwasanya tangisan tak selalu meneriakkan duka.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan itu. Dirabanya kantung jaket yang semula terabai. Sebuah benda menarik perhatian, bentuknya berupa kotak kecil berwarna _tosca_. Saat dibuka, sepasang cincin _silver_ bermata _diamond_ menyembul indah. Nampak mahal dan begitu elegan.

Senyum manis itu memunculkan _aegyo-sal_ yang sangat difavoritkan sang kekasih. Taehyung membalas senyumnya tatkala Jungkook mengangkat lembut tangan kanan itu. Dan hal yang ia tahu selanjutnya, cincin _silver_ sudah melingkar manis pada jadi telunjuk. Membuat Taehyung menjerit gila tertahan dan melakukan hal yang serupa kepada pujaan hati.

"Walau cincin ini pemberian _fans_ , tapi kita akan tetap memaikanya sebagai tanda bahwa TaeKook akan selalu berlayar. Bukan hanya di imajinasi mereka saja, tapi di balik layar televisi juga," ucap Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Kau itu lucu, Kook. Tentu saja pasangan paling romantis penebar vitamin untuk para fans-nya tak akan pernah tenggelam."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, mencubit hidung mancung Jungkook dengan gemas. Saat bibir penyembunyi gigi kelinci itu mencibir canda, tatapan elang kembali menghangat.

"Pegang janjiku."

Jungkook terdiam. Obsidiannya menembus dalam lapis _hazel_ di depan. Keseriusan tertangkap dari sorot indah milik Kim Taehyung.

"Kelak aku yang akan memberimu cincin," lanjut Taehyung menggantung seraya mengangkat tangan Jungkook. "Di sini."

Kecupan lembut terasa pada jari yang melambangkan cinta kasih antar dua insan, mengikat kedua jiwa dan memamerkannya ke khalayak umum dengan bangga. Membuktikkan kepada dunia bahwa cinta mereka takkan pernah padam walau kiamat mendera.

Jari manis.

Di sana, sepasang kekasih akan melingkarkan simbol cinta. Mereka pun berjanji akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan saat dirasa waktunya telah tepat. Walau dipastikan banyak pihak yang kontra, mereka tak peduli. Perasaan keduanya akan terus sama, tak ada hal yang bisa menghentikan, sekali lagi, sekalipun itu diri mereka sendiri.

" _I love you so much too_ , Taetae-Hyung."

 **end**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Yuuuh akhirnya selesai juga fanfik vkook pertama. Hehehe.

Tbh aku baru masuk fandom Vkook dan BTS. Jadi masih agak awam sama karakter2 mereka. Semoga saja fanfik ini gak terkesan terlalu OOC ya ;; - ;;

Dan ide ini didapat karena keseringan nonton vkook jelousy moment di youtube wkwk. Daripada Tae, porsi cemburu Kookie lebih gedhe ya hmmm. Jadi aku simpulkan kalo Kookie tipe cemburuan, dan sekalinya cemburu doi gak bisa nyembunyiin. Beda sama Tae yang mungkin masih bisa nutupi (ya walo ga rapet2 banget /?). Wkwk.

Akhiru kata,  
Thanks yang udah mampir dan meninggalkan feedback. Semoga kita bisa menjadi kawan seperkapalan Vkook /o/

 _ **P.S: aku akan mengusahakan untuk membalas setiap review yang login via PM (simply karena kuingn mengenal fandom ini lebih dalam huhu).**_

 **Mind to give a feedback?**


End file.
